Found and Lost
by Efun128
Summary: This story is AU using Katniss and Peeta from the Hunger Games. This is the story of when they found an orphan.


**A/N**** This is my first story and I hope that you all like it! I'm so excited to make my first post! Please review this story!**

**Disclaimer** **I don't own any of the Hunger Games characters. Suzanne Collins created all of the characters and the story**

Orphan

It was a cold, winter night. The moon was full and luminous. A small girl lay huddled next to a lamp post. This girl was an orphan, had no shoes, a torn dress, and a thin shawl. People passed her by, taking no notice. She softly called out to the passers-by, "Please, please. Help…." She began to cough and sniffle. People glanced at her and quickly averted their gaze. She was alone in this world, no one would help her.

She stood up on her frozen feet. She needed to find shelter for the night. She hoped she could find a nook behind a dumpster in an alley; that was where she would be warmest. There were no dumpsters tonight, though. Everywhere she looked there was nothing.

She went on like this for hours. She began to feel tired and couldn't go on any further. She hadn't eaten in days and she had no strength. She began to weep and she couldn't stop herself. She knew what was coming. She sat down on the cold, empty street corner. _Someone will find me. I'll be with my parents soon. _She thought hopefully. She knew her fate. She sat down and decided to accept it; death.

A couple passed by the girl. They stopped at the sight of the small girl. "Look at this poor dear Peeta," said Katniss, "We should bring her home, she looks terribly sick." "Whatever you would like, dear." Said Peeta. "Excuse me, miss. Would you like to come home with us?" asked Katniss. The girl used the last of her strength to nod and stand up. The minute she had gained her balance, she collapsed in a heap. "Oh my! Carry her!" Katniss exclaimed. Peeta took the girl in his arms and carried her home.

When they arrived, Peeta laid her down on the couch. Katniss wrapped a warm comforter around her. Suddenly, the girl went into a coughing fit. The couple was startled. They brought her warm broth and tea. Katniss sat by her side all night to make sure that she was all right.

The little girl had never felt like she was part of a family before then.

The little girl stayed with the family for a while, eating all she could eat and warming herself by the roaring fire. Katniss gave a new winter dress and warm winter boots to the girl. The little girl was gaining strength every day. She now ate her meals at the table with Katniss and Peeta. She went out with her on shopping trips. Katniss was ecstatic; she might finally be able to have a daughter.

Katniss and Peeta spoke about it nightly; they wanted to adopt the little girl. They were going to tell her at their dinner that she would soon be officially part of their family.

They sat down, said grace, and began to eat. The meal was unusually silent that night. Katniss cleared her throat and began to speak, "My dear, we would like to know if you would… become our daughter." There was a pause. "Of course!" The little girl ran into the woman's arms. The little girl had never been happier. "We will go file the papers tomorrow!" Peeta said.

They left early in the morning. The sky was grey and a few flakes began to fall. They arrived at the courthouse. They entered and met with the judge. The process was long and tiring. By the time they were finished all three of them were wiped out.

They exited the building and there was a full-fledged blizzard going on. They were running on the slick sidewalk trying to get home as soon as possible. The couple knew that the little girl got sick very easily. "Come on!" Katniss shrieked to the little girl; she was falling behind. The couple and the girl kept going. Katniss heard a shriek and crack. She turned around and saw the girl sprawled on the ground.

"NO!" she wailed. The little girl was motionless. Peeta picked her up and carried her home. They laid her down onto the same couch they put her on the first night. They called for a doctor.

When the doctor arrived he examined the little girl. He went into the kitchen to deliver the bad news.

"She has a severe head injury. There is a very slim chance that she will make it. She is regaining consciousness now. You might want to spend time with her now, while you still can."

Katniss wanted to burst into tears but decided to be strong for the little girl. She entered the other room and sat beside the couch. "Mommy, hold my hand." Katniss was stunned; this was the first time the little girl had called her mommy. "I will darling." "Don't let go." The little girl whimpered. "I'll never let go." Katniss said, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill out.

Katniss sat up with the little girl all night. By the morning, the little girl's hand was cold.


End file.
